Lo mas hermoso de mi vida
by yatta
Summary: Y vivieron felices por siempre... ese se suponia seria el final, pero no lo era, no habia principes, ni lugara donde ir, que pasa cuando nada queda? Te odio Malfoy por darme la mas humillante razon de vivir.
1. Feliz cumpleaños

**LO MÁS HERMOSOS DE MI VIDA**

**1.-** Feliz cumpleaños

_Made in yatta's brain_

_**-oO.:**_

Que tontería…

Cada año desde que recuerdo, en la soledad y con la oscuridad reinante, con tan solo una vela como luz, mi única luz, la que me impulsaba para pensar, que bueno un año terrible termino y espero que el siguiente sea mejor, esa era mi manera de pensar si no lo hacia de esa manera se que me derrumbaría, que me perdería.

El reloj marcaba las doce y yo susurraba feliz cumpleaños Harry…

Ese año en particular sería diferente, ya tenía demasiados años tratando de convencerme de que todo mejoraría, ese año en particular fue brutalmente decepcionante…

**_O-o_**

Ya se encontraba a final de curso, la comunidad mágica estaba feliz, no importaba a donde mirara, solo rostros felices, como si se burlaran de mí, la única persona con una falsa sonrisa, de esas que haces para que los demás no hagan preguntas innecesarias, era yo, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el chico de oro, el salvador del mundo mágico, la persona mas sola en la faz de la tierra.

Llegue a lo que seria mi última cena en Hogwarts, era extraño no ver a Dumbledore sentado en la silla principal, en su lugar estaba y lo agradezco en verdad, que lo agradezco, la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape había permanecido como profesor de pociones, eso poco entendible para mi ya que cada año este deseaba impartir el curso de artes oscuras, pero entre las cosas importantes en mi vida ese asunto carecía de importancia, ese asunto y muchos mas.

Los alumnos reían charlaban pensando "que bien pase el curso y el próximo año nos veremos de nuevo" pero ese pensamiento no pasaba por mi cabeza, que tontería! Eso era todo lo que podía pensar.

Ese se suponía era mi penúltimo año, en el siguiente me graduaría del colegio diría adiós a lo único intacto que me quedaba, el colegio de magia y hechiceria Hogwarts.

Hermione y Ron se veían radiantes, a mitad de curso después de todos los eventos desagradables, se dieron cuenta que no podían estar separados, en verdad hacían una linda pareja, no deseaba arruinar su pequeña relación, ellos estaban comenzando a cultivar, no!, mas bien a encontrar algo que tal vez yo jamás tendré.

Hasta el maldito Hurón estaba feliz se encontraba charlando animadamente con Lila Irish una Ravenclaw, era una chica linda estatura media, cabello castaño, manejable y brillante no muy largo, siempre peinada con una pinza enrollada apartando los mechones de su cara, piel morena y ojos miel, su figura era esbelta y su sonrisa encantadora, además de que era brillante y de buena familia, todo lo que un Malfoy podría pedir.

Intente comer lo suficiente, no era inusual verme un poco apagado pues todos sabían lo desagradable que eran para mi las vacaciones, aun con todo lo que ha sucedido sigo en la misma casa de siempre, con la misma detestable familia que se hincha de decir que me han acogido por que su corazón es grande y bondadoso, Neville estaba muy contento, pues su abuela le tenía una sorpresa, Ginny decía muy feliz que en vacaciones iría a visitar a su hermano Charly puesto que su primer sobrino había nacido, estaba muy emocionada a lo que Ron y Hermione también. Por alguna extraña razón eso a mi no me importaba, así que aparentaban estar distraído cuando alguien me preguntaba algo o me mostraba algo torpe para cambiar la discusión y que se olvidaran de mi.

Todos tenían un motivo para regresar a sus casas estaban, felices, todos, bueno al menos el profesor Snape hacia juego con mi animo, su rostro frío fuera de conocer lo que es la felicidad, congelado en su aspecto oscuro y sombrío, hasta que me traiciono con una ligera curvatura en sus labios, acabo con todo aquello, ahora resultaba que hasta el grasiento bastardo estaba feliz, en ese mundo no había justicia, tal vez en ningún otro.

Al fin de regreso en el anden, todos los familiares habían ido a recibirlos, llenos de afecto con un gran abrazo y enormes sonrisas, solo faltaba que los rayos del sol les iluminaran y las aves cantaran en conjunto con unas mariposas y un campo de flores, todos cantando ñoñas canciones diciendo lo maravilloso de la vida, me enfade de solo pensarlo, a lo lejos vi a la señora Weasley, llego y me dio un abrazo fuerte y calido, siempre he pensado en la madre de Ron como una madre, en el fondo sentí que era reconfortante, sentí que era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, nos despedimos, nadie vino por mi, eso no me extraño, tome un taxi y llegue a lo que se suponía era mi hogar, entre a la casa, Tía Petunia estaba en la cocina, al escuchar la puerta se asomo discretamente, y al saber de quien se trataba volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, subí y deje mis cosas, ni siquiera tenía ánimos de desempacar mire a Hedwing y la deje salir de su jaula, le dije que fuera a volar antes de que su tío Vernon regresara y así lo hizo.

Había estado pensando en mi vida en ese curso, comía poco, mis ánimos estaban por los suelos, Dumbledore no estaba, Sirius había muerto, sus amigos eran felices, Lord Voldemor no respiraba mas el mismo aire que todos, el profesor Lupin por fin se había ido con Tonks, su misión en el mundo mágico estaba cumplida y por si fuera poco vivía en el peor lugar de todos incapaz de irse a otro lugar o al menos no tenia deseos de hacer nada.

Además esa persona…

Llegada la noche recostado en su cama, tratando de poner la mente en blanco, solo dejar de pensar por unos segundos, sentía un nudo en la garganta, quería gritar, hacerse daño, sentir que estaba con vida, deseaba tanto llorar, pero las lagrimas no salían, ni siquiera eso podía hacer, era un inútil, a la media noche volvería a su rutina de cada año? Se levanto rápidamente, ese año sería diferente, tomo una hoja y una pluma, comenzó a escribir lo mas rápido que pudo, se detuvo a pensar un poco en las palabras y continuo, al terminar doblo el papel y lo metió en un sobre, no escribió para quien iba dirigido, la lechuza estaba atenta a todo lo que Harry hacia, por lo menos podría estirar las alas un poco, se movía de un lado a otro tanto como la jaula se lo permitía, solo esperando el momento en que su amo le entregara la carta para poder hacer su trabajo, pero eso no pasaba, Harry dejo el sobre encima de la mesita en la que estaba escribiendo y salió corriendo dejando la puerta abierta.

Camino lo más sigilosamente posible, intentando no despertar a alguien o por lo menos que su tío no lo confundiera con algún ladrón y echara a perder sus planes, entro a la cocina y abrió uno de los cajones, tomo algo y lo escondió entre sus ropas, camino lentamente, tratando de no hacer rechinar la vieja madera de las escaleras, entro a su habitación y cerro lentamente la puerta, dio un respiro y se acerco a la mesita, había dejado una vela encendida.

**_O-o_**

Harry despertó, le dolían las manos, se removía un tanto inquieto en la cama, le dolía un poco el pecho, abrió lentamente los ojos, todo a su alrededor era blanco, intento incorporarse y sintió el dolor en sus brazos, tenia agujas clavadas en el con intravenosas y las muñecas vendadas, estaba confundido, que había pasado? Miro a su derecha, una persona vestida de negro había salido del lugar, enfoco mejor la vista, maquinas y ligeros sonidos salían de ellas, trago saliva tenía mucha sed, la puerta volvió a abrirse, el mismo sujeto de negro solo que venía con alguien mas.

No era otro mas que Severus Snape, su silueta era inconfundible y el que lo acompañaba era, Draco?

Ahora lo entendía todo, estaba soñando cierto? Cierto? Se decía, como podía sentir tanto dolor y sed en un sueño? Se despertó por completo al escuchar la voz fría de su profesor –ya era hora Potter, tienes a todos muy alterados

Harry no entendía, si habían mas personas allí por que precisamente ellos dos estaban allí? Draco lo miro extrañado –no recuerdas nada?

La sola expresión del moreno le confirmaba la respuesta –eres un estupido!

Harry frunció el seño, que derecho tenia ese de venir a insultarlo, en donde quiera que estuviese, miro en todas direcciones, sin duda estaba en un hospital –si es un hospital- declaro Severus

Harry lo miro sin parpadear –y que se supone que hacen aquí?- Harry volteo la mirada

Draco se estaba enfureciendo –simple- dijo mientras sonreía, solo como los Malfoy sabían hacerlo, a Harry se le erizo la piel al ver esa sonrisa de medio lado –yo fui quien salvo tu vida, ahora tienes una deuda conmigo...

El rubio soltó aquello sin mas ni mas, el moreno no lo podía creer, estaba asombrado, después bajo la mirada – si claro buena broma Malfoy- dijo casi como un susurro.

Draco lo tomo de los hombros y lo obligo a mirarle a los ojos –yo no bromeo- las pupilas de Harry se dilataron la única reacción posible, la única que pudo hacer fue la de liberarse, aunque se lastimo un poco en el proceso, volteo la cabeza

–LARGO!! FUERA DE AQUÍ, VETE NO QUIERO VERTE!!

El chico comenzó a gritar, Draco se sintió ofendido y al ver algunas lagrimas salir de esos ojos verdes algo en el se removió, no era lastima, era otra cosa, tenía ganas de abrazarlo, de consolarlo, quería una explicación del por que había echo aquello, por que había atentado contra su propia vida, por que ahora lloraba?

Quiso acercarse, pero la mano de su padrino lo detuvo, volteo a verlo y este negó con la cabeza, el rubio desistió de aquello apretó los dientes con fuerza y sin decir nada salió de la habitación, Severus lo imito y se fue a la entrada abrió la puerta y volteo –Draco tuvo que donar de su propia sangre para que no murieras- dicho eso termino por salir de la habitación.

Harry había escuchado bien? No solo le había salvado la vida como el creía si no que ahora llevaba sangre Malfoy en sus venas, eso era demasiado, Harry sabía que cuando un mago salva a otro se crea un lazo, pero cuando un mago comparte sangre con otro es diferente...

Cubrió sus ojos con las manos y lloro, lloro como no había podido hacerlo en mucho tiempo, humillación? Rabia? El por que no le era del todo claro.

_CONTINUARA…_

_

* * *

_

Nota.- que les pareció si estaba pasando por una fase suicida ja,ja,ja para Harry claro je,je… próximo capitulo ¨ suicidio ¨ explicare como es que Harry llego al hospital y como es que de todas las personas existentes en el mundo mágico fue precisamente Draco el que lo vino a salvar je,je…

tomen este fic como regalo de navidad, de feliz año y santos reyes je,je...

Gracias por leer!! Son unos soles!


	2. Suicidio

**LO MÁS HERMOSOS DE MI VIDA**

2.- Suicidio

_Made in yatta's brain_

**_..Oo-oO.._**

La madre de Ron se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras Ron y Hermione la miraban un tanto angustiados –es que es inconcebible!! Dijo la mujer finalmente

Ron iba a hablar pero Hermione le quito la intención

–por que ellos entran primero! Si nosotros somos mas familia de Harry de la que nadie podrá ser!!

Fue en ese momento cuando llego Snape –por que nosotros fuimos quienes les avisamos además no tenia caso que entraran si él estaba dormido

En eso apareció Draco, Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie de inmediato, estaba claro que no soportaban al rubio, su ceño fruncido era mas que suficiente

–Malfoy si tu le hiciste algo a Harry te juro que…

Las palabras de la castaña fueron calladas tras la extensión del brazo de Snape con una carta en mano.

Todos se quedaron observándola –si leen esto entenderán muchas cosas

Hermione fue la primera en actuar y tomar la carta, extendió el pedazo de papel:

¨ Un año mas, corrijo ese momento ya no llegara, he decidido que así sea, no tiene sentido el único motivo por el cual existía se desvaneció, mi misión en este mundo se ha terminado, ya no me necesitan mas, Ron y Hermione pueden ser felices juntos, no requieren de mi presencia, ya no me queda mas familia, no me quedan motivos, simplemente no me queda una razón para seguir ya lo decidí, adiós a lo que fue y a lo que pudo ser…

Solo recordando mientras el tiempo pasa no puedo convencerme de nada, cada minuto es una eternidad, todo es una mentira, nunca podrá ya me canse de esperar.

Simplemente adiós. ¨

El rostro de todos se quedo asombrado, simplemente como era posible? Como no habían notado la depresión de Harry, pero como era posible que ellos lo supieran?

Hermione los miro interrogativamente –como es que?

Snape sonrió con desgana –fue gracias a los elfos domésticos, uno al que llaman Dobby nos aviso de lo acontecido, el iba a llevarle un regalo a Harry…

–pero por que iría con ustedes?- interrumpió la castaña

–el fue mi elfo domestico alguna vez, supongo que por instinto termino en mi casa, solo apareció y sin preguntarme me hizo aparecer en la habitación de Potter, se que no somos mejores amigos pero no iba a dejar que muriera tampoco verdad?

Todos se quedaron pensativos, al menos lo que decía tenia sentido Dobby no era bueno pensando en soluciones

–entonces que paso? Pregunto Ron intrigado

Draco respiro profundo – aparecí en la que parecía la habitación de Potter estaba todo muy oscuro, mis pies se mancharon con algo al notar lo que era me asuste, y allí estaba, tirado en el piso con sangre a su alrededor, que iba a hacer? Solo atine a traerlo a este lugar San Mungo, el medico me dijo que había perdido mucha sangre, llame a Severus en ese lapso, el medí mago no tenia buena pinta, sabíamos que eran malas noticias.

Draco se detuvo un momento, de solo recordar aquello se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, intentaba portarse lo mas frió posible Severus interrumpió y continuo hablando

–el medí mago nos dijo que había perdido mucha sangre que necesitaba reponerla, pero no era tan sencillo, Potter tiene una sangre difícil de encontrar, eso gracias a su magia tan poderosa, afortunadamente Draco era compatible.

Molly comenzó a hablar preocupada –entonces el ya esta bien?

Severus asintió –ahora debemos decidir lo que seguirá

Draco de inmediato se hizo escuchar –ya que fui yo quien salvo su vida creo que el que debe decidir eso soy yo

Los otros iban a poner objeción pero Severus lo defendió –al menos escuchen su propuesta antes de decidir- dijo aquello lo mas calmado posible

Esperaron atentos a escuchar las palabras del rubio –creo que lo mejor será que se vaya con los Weasleys

Ron iba a reclamar a aquello, pero al digerir aquellas palabras se quedo en blanco, todos se quedaron sin habla –es lógico no lo creen que mejor que en una casa donde siempre esta llena así podrá ser vigilado sin sentirse presionado

Malfoy podía ser un maldito desgraciado, pero al menos su resolución era coherente a los oídos de todos –el medimago dijo que pronto podrá egresar, por que no pasan a verlo- sugirió Snape

Molly se apresuro a ir a la habitación, pasaron un par de minutos cuando la mujer ya se encontraba histérica, gritando ¨ donde esta Harry!!?¨

Todos fueron a la habitación y en efecto Harry no se encontraba en ese lugar, todos se fueron a diferentes partes del hospital el chico no podía estar lejos, solo esperaban que no hubiera cometido alguna tontería, después de todo ya lo había intentado una vez.

Ron y Hermione salieron del hospital en su búsqueda por los alrededores, el debía estar un poco débil así que no podía haber avanzado mucho, Molly permaneció en el hospital por si el chico aparecía de nuevo.

Severus se había quedado esperando a ver la reacción de Draco, este se había quedado muy serio, y de pronto sin decir una sola palabra salio corriendo perdiéndose entre el personal del hospital, Severus solo esperaba que lo encontrara a donde sea que fuese.

Draco subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea, se había quedado sin aliento, pero allí estaba en la orilla del edificio de pie Harry Potter caminando por la orilla, que estaba pensando en saltar y así acabar con su vida de una buena vez? En verdad estaba tan mal?

Como podía alguien como él atentar contra su propia vida, por que terminar lo que el Lord oscuro no pudo en su momento? Por que suicidarse si tenia tantos seres queridos? Por que quitarse la vida sin tan siquiera tener una oportunidad para...

Detuvo sus pensamientos Harry parecía entrar en acción, debía apresurarse a llegar a él antes de que saltara.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta que llego a él lo jalo y lo atrajo a un lugar mas seguro

–que te pasa!!?

Harry se quedo perplejo observando al rubio, no entendía lo que estaba pasando –de que demonios hablas Malfoy!?- dijo en un tono un tanto molesto

El rubio frunció el ceño –como que de que? ibas a intentar el suicidio de nuevo y no lo niegues yo vi que estabas a punto de saltar

El ojiverde se dejo caer en el piso –no negare que esa idea paso por mi mente, pero ese no era el plan- Harry estaba buscando algo entre sus ropas.

Ahora que lo notaba se había robado una bata de medimago

–entonces cual es el plan?

Harry lo miro –en estos momentos llevo tu sangre, eso es un echo y nada puedo hacer contra eso, así que estoy en deuda contigo

Al parecer el rubio no terminaba de entender –y eso que?

Harry parecía molesto al tener que volver a explicar –eres tonto? Significa que te debo un favor, así que por que no me dices que quieres y quedamos a mano

Termino de revisar los bolsillos, prendió un encendedor mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.

Draco estaba petrificado, en que momento Potter había comenzado a fumar? Sintió una rabia en su interior y solo atino a quitarle el cigarro y tirarlo al piso antes de que lograra encenderlo

–que no sabes que eso te matara?

Harry lo observo muy serio –le dices eso a alguien que intento el suicidio, tu crees que me importa? Se puso de pie mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo, lo encendió y dio una bocanada, parecía estar disfrutándolo mucho, ya un poco mas relajado –entonces cual será el pago por tu sangre?

Draco se quedo muy serio –preferiría que no fumaras frente a mi

Harry observo el cigarro y sonrío maliciosamente dio una bocanada y lanzo el humo hacia el rubio –que te parece dejo de fumar y la deuda esta saldada que dices?

Draco se quedo muy serio, no iba a caer en el juego de Potter, la idea de aventase al vacío le había pasado por la mente había tenido el tiempo para hacerlo pero no lo había echo, por que?

Harry estaba esperando la respuesta del rubio, se estaba impacientando –entonces?- presiono el moreno

Draco lo miro fijamente –no, ese es un precio muy bajo por mi sangre, tengo que pensar muy bien que quiero de pago, después de todo a cuantas personas le debe un favor el famosísimo Harry Potter?

El ojiverde frunció el seño –solo no te tardes no pienso esperarte toda la vida- le dio la espalda y siguió con su cigarro

Ahora entendía todo –de eso se trata no Potter?

Harry levanto los hombros –no se de que me hablas

Draco sonrió –mientras me debas ese favor no puedes matarte, no es así?

Harry lo encaro –no creas que por que te debo algo las cosas van a cambiar, que tal si decido suicidarme, no puedes cobrarle a un cadáver no es así?

Draco se cruzo de brazos mientras veía a Harry ponerse en la orilla del edificio –si lo deseo puedo saltar en este preciso instante

Draco no cambiaba su postura –pero e de suponer que no quieres no es así? No lo harás simplemente no puedes, es un favor de sangre, eso debe significar mas de lo que creo no es así? No puedes acabar con tu vida a menos que yo te libere de tu deuda no es así?

Harry frunció el seño –piérdete Malfoy

Harry paso por un lado de el mientras lo empujaba, se detuvo antes de salir de la azotea

–piensa bien en ese favor por que estaré presionándote hasta que me liberes- termino el cigarrillo lo tiro en el piso y se fue

Draco se quedo allí con la mente en blanco, de pronto sus piernas no pudieron soportarlo, se dejo caer, esto era demasiado para él, simplemente no lo podía creer, que había orillado al Gryffindor a llegar a tales extremos?

Una lagrima estaba por escapar, tomo aire, no se iba a permitir ese comportamiento, no en un Malfoy, además aun estaba ese favor, tenia que pensar en la manera de hacer que este hiciera que Harry continuara con vida, él simplemente no podía morir, eso no lo podría soportar.

**_O-o_**

Harry por fin podía salir de San Mungo se fue como había dicho Draco a la Madriguera con los Weasleys, todos intentaron hablar con Harry pero estos fueron ignorados de la peor manera, era el segundo día y el moreno se negaba a salir de la cama, la castaña fue de visita al tercer día, prácticamente levanto ella misma a Harry y lo obligo a que comiera algo, no fue la gran cosa, media tostada con mermelada no se puede llamar comida en realidad, ahora que estaba de pie era una buena oportunidad de que saliera al sol, que mejor que el jardín, los tres estaban allí, Harry solo estaba buscando la manera de deshacerse de ellos, en un momento de distracción corrió lo mas que su condición le permitió, sin darse cuenta se encontraba perdido, se topo con un lago, como no había visto ese lugar antes?

Se quedo de pie frente a ese lago y si solo se dejaba caer en esa agua y acabar con todo de una buena vez, para que dejar que los demás sufran por su causa? Eso no era justo, solo tenia que cubrir su rostro con aquellas tranquilas aguas y todo terminaría, se arrodillo y miro su reflejo, estaba mas pálido de lo normal, demasiado delgado, como iba a pretender gustarle a alguien con ese aspecto? Como no estar solo? Se acerco un poco mas al agua, la imagen de Draco le vino a la mente

–maldición!- Dijo en voz baja, con esa deuda no podía hacerlo, simplemente su cuerpo no le respondía, su sangre se negaba a que muriera a causa de esa maldición, por que eso era una maldición!

Se iba a retirar pero unas manos lo jalaron al agua estaba cayendo en lo profundo de este, eso no se podía llamar suicidio, algo lo estaba ahogando, eso no tenia nada que ver con sus deseos, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse, a luchar por si solo, saco su varita y esta comenzó a brillar, salió expulsado en una gran ola hacia el exterior, comenzó a toser, el aire regresaba a sus pulmones, había alguien allí observando, se había quedado impresionado por la acción, Harry se quito las gafas, estaba totalmente empapado, fue cuando reacciono y saco un pañuelo se lo ofreció a Harry, este lo tomo sin decir palabra, seco sus gafas y se las coloco, allí de pie frente a el estaba Draco Malfoy

–que haces aquí? Vienes a pedir tu favor?

Draco reacciono –no, yo vivo por aquí

Ahora Draco tenia toda la atención de Harry –claro que no, estos son terrenos de los Weasleys

Draco negó con la cabeza –una de las razones por las que mi padre odia a los Weasleys es por que no quieren vender sus tierras, por lo tanto no se a podido apropiar de todo el valle y eso lo pone de malas, aquí se encuentra nuestra casa de verano

Harry termino por ponerse de pie, exprimía sus ropas, estas se le habían pegado al cuerpo y su cabello goteaba, era imposible dejar de ver simplemente lo era –bonito lago el que tienen- dijo sacando a Malfoy de su trance

–ese lago es para que nadie llegue a la propiedad, tiene una maldición, nadie la a podido retirar por eso no nos acercamos a él, tienes suerte de estar vivo

Harry lo miro un tanto molesto –si, tengo mucha suerte- se veía bastante molesto

Aquello le causo risa al rubio –no le veo la gracia- Draco sonrió de medio lado –mejor ven para que te seques o quieres volver con los Weasleys?

Harry supuso que era mejor quedarse con Draco así tal vez por fin le dijera cual favor quería y lo dejara en paz

Harry ya estaba seco, caminaba junto a Draco en dirección a la salida –supongo que no traes entre tus curiosidades unos cigarrillo cierto?

Draco se detuvo abruptamente –ya te lo dije ese es un mal habito deberías de dejarlo

–ya te lo dije no lo dejare a menos que así se salde mi deuda

Draco se dio la media vuelta y lo encaro –maldición Potter por que no lo puedes entender, todos mis esfuerzos para que no te hagas daño son en vano, acaso solo esperas saldar tu deuda conmigo para matarte?

Harry frunció el seño –sabes lo mucho que te odio?

Draco se cruzo de brazos –ese no es un secreto para nadie

Harry no lo iba a soportar mas, se iría del lugar al momento, esta vez Draco no se lo permitió lo tomo del brazo se quedaron así por unos segundos sin decir nada hombro con hombro hasta que Harry decidió romper el silencio

–te odio por mantenerme con vida, por que todo es por tu maldita conveniencia y mas te odio por darme la mas humillante razón de vivir- se libera del agarre

Draco ya estaba mas que molesto con aquellas palabras –si tanto deseas morir hazme ese favor entonces- le entrego una daga

Harry sonrió –que quieres que haga?

Draco entrecerró los ojos –mátame a mi primero y entonces eres libre de hacer lo que quieras

Harry se quedo observando la daga, solo tenia que matarlo y seria libre, que podía pasar, lo mataría y después lo acompañaría a la muerte, no tendría que preocuparse de nada mas, apretó con fuerza la daga, tomo del cuello a un muy sorprendido rubio y lo empujo hasta topar con la pared, estaba decidido a hacerlo, levanto la daga, un golpe certero a la yugular y acabaría con su vida junto con su prisión, tomo aire y clavo la daga, mas esta no fue a dar en el cuerpo del rubio, se clavo en la pared –sabes que no soy un asesino

Lentamente libero al rubio y se fue en dirección a la salida...

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina mi segundo capitulo!! Vaya no iba a tomar este rumbo pero bueno, en el próximo capitulo Draco por fin le dirá a Harry como saldar su deuda, así que Harry a trabajar para pagar la deuda.. aunque no quiero que la saldes por que no quiero que te mates buaaaa T-T ya de regreso a clases próximo capitulo Expreso a Hogwarts


End file.
